Un ange parfait suite
by Belice Black
Summary: Suite de l'OS de Phantom-writer3739. Traduit par Lex Lina. Un Edward vampire une Bella X5 nouveau chapitre en ligne!
1. prologue

_Salut a toutes, vu le flop totale de ma première j'ai décider de la metre de coter et de commencer autre chose._

_Je tiens à remercier Phantom-writer3739 qui me laisse continuer son OS et j'essayerais de respecter au mieux ses idées._

_Twilight, les personnages et dérivés appartiennent à S. Meyer_

_Dark Angel, les personnages et dérivés appartiennent à James Cameron et Charles H Eglee_

_Je tiens aussi a remercier lex lina qui a accepter le role de beta _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Prologue**

**Je marche dans la forêt, palpitant dans mon délire hormonal. À chaque pas posé, je me bats contre l'urgence de retourner en ville et de trouver un gars. Je dois vraiment prendre le temps de me construire une chambre avec une serrure avec minuteur et m'enfermer à l'intérieur, avec de la nourriture, de l'eau, une salle de bains et un sac de frappe jusqu'à ce que mes putain d'hormones me laissent tranquille. Je soupire entre mes dents « Putain d'ADN félin. », plantant mes ongles dans mes bras pour m'empêcher de repartir dans l'autre sens. Je tourne en rond. À ce point, être attaqué par n'importe quel animal assoiffé de sang serait une distraction bienvenue. Bien sûr c'est lorsque je me dis ça que j'entends une brindille qui casse. **

**Je tournoie, mes hormones repoussées par mon instinct de survie. Je prends une pause de combat, prête à attaquer quoi ou qui que ce soit qui est prêt à me tomber dessus. C'est lorsque j'entends les feuilles bruisser autour de moi que je réalise qu'une créature capable de se faufiler aussi près de moi comme ça est soit un de mes frères et sœurs soit quelque chose de vraiment, vraiment dangereux que je n'ai jamais rencontré avant. Oh putain...Il marche dans mon champ de vision. Instantanément je sais qu'il n'est pas humain. Il ressemble à un putain de dieu. Ou dirais-je plutôt un dieu du sexe. **

**Il est bien trop silencieux, son odeur et ses mouvements inappropriés. Les humains sentent le sang, la nourriture, les hormones et autres fluides qui habituellement circulent dans leurs corps. Lui, il sent comme un mélange d'homme, de paradis et de sang animal. Il bouge tel un prédateur, avec de rapides et nettes foulées et une sorte de prudence mixée à de l'arrogance. L'arrogance vient lorsque tu sais que tu es de loin le plus en forme et le plus mortel que tous les autres autour de .Je n'entendent pas son cœur battre. Ça me décide. Je cours, sautant sur les arbres, me balançant agilement et rapidement loin de cette chose. **

**Mes hormones sont complètement zappées en dépit de son incroyable apparence. Il est dangereux et je ne suis pas sûre de gagner ce combat. Je préfère être sauve que désolée. Je repense à ses yeux dorés de chat affamé et ressens une forte décharge d'adrénaline qui me pousse en avant. Il a l'air de vouloir me manger. La branche sur laquelle je viens de transférer mon poids se casse et je dégringole sur le sol. Je fais une vrille et atterris sur mes pieds. J'ai à peine le temps de toucher le sol que me voilà reparti, ne voulant perdre une seconde d'avance. Quelque chose chez ce gars à déclenché un instinct de fuite et je ne compte pas trainer dans le coin pour savoir pourquoi. Je n'ai pas fait cinq pas qu'il est là devant moi, narquois, me barrant la route. Je dérape pour m'arrêter, complètement choquée, avant de reprendre mes esprits et de me retourner pour courir...Des barres d'acier se ferment autour de moi, me retenant.**

**Il murmure dans mon oreille« Oh non tu ne feras pas ça. ».Le son de sa voix est en velours et envoie des frissons directement dans ma colonne vertébrale. Je me tortille et cogne violemment le plat de ma main contre son menton. Cela aurait brisé le cou d'une personne normale – son menton a à peine bougé. Il sourit et s'amuse« Fougueuse petite chose que tu es n'est ce pas? ».Je le frappe et m'extirpe de ses bras, me tordant la main. C'est comme frapper un rocher. Ses yeux se rétrécissent et il fait un pas vers moi. Je m'accroupis et j'attends son prochain mouvement. Mes instincts de super soldat au plus haut et prête à lui botter son joli petit cul étrange. Peu importe... J'ai sortie mon couteau et lui ai sauté dessus pour l'attaquer. Après avoir porté plusieurs de couteau j'ai regardé dans quel état il était. Ce mec n'est même pas éraflé par mon couteau. À un autre moment cela aurait été particulièrement déconcertant.**

**Mais en ce moment je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de mater son torse parfait. Chaque muscle est parfaitement dessiné et chaque courbes et creux me donnent envie d'y mettre ma langue. Je peux, et ce d'une manière saisissante, m'imaginer lécher et sucer ses sombres fossettes, suivant la piste de ses poils couleur bronze de plus en plus bas jusqu'à ce qui se cache dans son jean. Je frissonne. Putain d'hormones. Je dis ça mais avec bien moins de véhémence que précédemment. Je lève mes yeux pour croiser son regard et me rends compte qu'il est d'une suffisance... C'est...putain que c'est sexy. Je l'embrasserais presque. Je me secoue la tête violemment pour m'ôter ces images de l'esprit. Concentre-toi ! Je me dis brusquement. C'est ton ennemi. Je suis sur le point de l'attaquer lorsqu'il se jeté sur moi, cognant mon dos contre un arbre. Je le frappe dans l'estomac avec toute la force dont je suis capable avant de me dégager. Il recule un peu sous l'impact mais saisit un bout de mon top et lorsque je me dégage un bout reste dans sa main. Je pense amèrement Merde, j'adorais ce haut! Heureusement je porte une brassière aujourd'hui alors je suis encore honnêtement couverte. **

**Par contre cette perte de tissu n'arrange pas mon combat avec mes hormones rageuses. Ce gars me regarde avec ses yeux noirs plein de convoitise. Attendez, yeux noirs? Ils n'étaient pas dorés un peu plus tôt? Peu importe. Si je ne me contrôle pas mieux que ça je vais finir par lui sauter dessus et par la vue que j'ai de l'énorme bosse dans son pantalon, il ne semble pas prêt à m'arrêter. Bien sûr j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me dire que ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée. En fait plus j'y pense et plus elle me plait cette idée. Il me sourit d'une manière séduisante et immorale. Ma température augmente considérablement. Je recule prudemment, gardant un œil sur lui pour l'éviter s'il vient après moi. Non. Ce n'est pas bien. Il bouge si rapidement qu'il en est flou. Et ça c'est à travers mes yeux. Pour une personne normale, il aurait disparu tout simplement. En un battement de cœur, je suis bloquée en dessous de lui sans mon pantalon et avec mes bras bloqués au dessus ma tête par une de ses mains, qu'il a froide comme du marbre d'ailleurs. Il ronronne « Mm... Divine ». Il me regarde. « Ne veux-tu pas me dire ton nom? ». Sa voix est complètement irrésistible, je ne peux pas ne pas répondre. « Bella. ».**

**Le mot sort de ma bouche sans ma permission. Il sourit et ses yeux me couvent. Je pense que mon cœur vient de sauter un battement. Il frôle mon oreille de ses lèvres et me dit « Edward. ». Il souffle et je frissonne de plaisir. Son corps est froid mais cela ne me dérange pas. Mon ADN de félin bizarroïde commence à se surmultipliées et il me prend le reste de tout mon pouvoir de volonté pour ne pas laisser tomber et lui supplier de me prendre là tout de suite. Alors qu'il traine son nez le long de ma gorge, je monopolise tout ce qui me reste de volonté et de force pour le rejeter loin de moi. Je la repousse d'un mouvement considérable et ….Rien ne se passe. Enfin ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Je réussis à débloquer mes mains de la sienne et le repousser. Mes bras tremblent alors qu'il baisse les yeux pour me regarder avec une expression amusée sur le visage. Je gronde de frustration et il pouffe de rire en se moquant de moi. « C'est ce que tu fais de mieux?... Tu devrais me laisser le grondement. ».Je l'examine, un nouveau grondement de colère prêt à jaillir de mes lèvres, lorsque sa main libre caresse mes seins à travers mon soutien gorge. Au lieu de gronder comme j'en avais l'intention, un long ronronnement m'échappe. Il lève un sourcil et le coin de ses lèvres se redresse. « Ronronner te va bien mieux que le rugissement. ».**

**Il m'informe avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix puis il continue carrément désinvolte « Tu sais... tu me rappelles un chaton que j'ai eu... ».Je le regarde choquée mais alors il glisse sa main sous ma brassière pour me caresser sans obstacle. Je sens mes yeux faire des tours à l'arrière de mon crane et mon nouvellement découvert ronronnement m'échappe encore. « … il aimait être caressé et ronronnait quelque soit le moment où je le pelotais. Lui aussi pensait... ». Un sourire espiègle passe sur son visage. « … qu'il pouvait rugir. ».Je hoquète sous l'outrage et me tortille essayant de me libérer. Ma tentative est vouée à l'échec car il a choisi cet instant pour m'embrasser. Ses lèvres sont dures et rigides contre les miennes, écrasant toutes les hésitations que je peux avoir. Sans pitié. Dominateur. Électrique. Je sens une décharge électrique me traverser lorsque ses lèvres touchent les miennes. Et malgré le fait que ses lèvres soient d'un froid glacial, elles créaient un incendie en moi, réchauffant tout mon être de désir pour lui. Réchauffant tout mon être de désir pour lui? Une voix méprisante dans ma tête intervient alors qu'il déplace ses lèvres le long de ma gorge. Quand est-ce que je suis devenue une telle mauviette? Je n'ai pas le temps de chercher une réponse à mon débat interne. Il mord les bretelles de ma brassière et l'arrache carrément. Il lèche mes tétons avec le bout de sa langue et je me suis perdue dans ma passion. Vive les hormones... Je remarque à peine lorsqu'il retire le reste de mes vêtements, ayant juste assez de contrôle pour qu'il les dépose plutôt qu'il me les arrache. Une fois nue il glisse un doigt en moi.**

**C'est si étrange d'être touchée de cette façon. La sensation de plaisir qui me parcourt mixée à l'électricité de son contact et intensifié par mes hormones, tout ça contre le malaise d'être touchée pour la première fois et la méfiance persistante due au fait d'être si ouverte avec quelqu'un de bien plus puissant que moi. Je suis trop absorbée par mes contrariétés pour réaliser qu'il a ôté son pantalon -wow il a fait ça d'une main vu que l'autre est toujours en moi- mais j'ai définitivement noté lorsqu'il s'est allongé sur moi et que son sexe froid et dur est entré en contact avec le mien chaud et doux. J'ai crié à la sensation, le sublime contraste d'Edward contre moi. Je l'entends rugir à la sensation et je réalise pourquoi il était si désobligeant avec moi tout à l'heure, son rugissement est bien plus impressionnant que le mien et il résonne dans mon corps d'une telle façon...Je le veux en moi, j'ai besoin de lui. Je gémis en réponse à son grondement et il semble me comprendre. Ou peut être qu'il ressent le même désespoir d'être profondément en moi.**

**Quelque soit sa raison, il guide le bout de son sexe à mon entrée et reste là calmement. Il me donne un baiser rassurant et doux avant de s'insérer plus profondément. C'est assez inconfortable au début, mais j'ai vécu des choses bien pires que ça. Je cambre mes hanches légèrement et le ressens plus intensément. Cela fait longtemps que mon hymen s'est déchiré -un soldat entraine son corps à l'extrême- mais ça fait encore un peu mal. Je fais en sorte de me relaxer et il ne bouge toujours pas. « Es-tu..? ». Il me regarde tendrement. J'acquiesce avant de commencer à balancer mes hanches. L'inconfort est toujours présent mais le plaisir commence à prendre le dessus. Je souris pour l'encourager. Il se retire un peu avant de revenir. Au départ, il s'enfonce de manière courtes et peu profondes pour que je m'habitue à son contact puis lorsque je commence à réagir il se laisse plus aller. Plus long. Plus dur. Plus vite. Ma respiration est rapidement devenue plus laborieuse. Haletante alors qu'il reste calme et posé. Monstre. Et je lui ai tiré la langue mentalement. Son corps bouge contre le mien de façons inimaginables. Il dirige ses coups de telle sorte qu'il me touche de façons différentes à chaque fois. Je sens mes yeux faire des saltos dans mon crâne. Je me sens me resserrer autour de lui, des points blancs assombrissant ma vision. Je sanglote son nom et il murmure son réconfort, caressant mes cheveux et plaçant de doux baisers partout sur mon visage. Son autre main se glisse jusqu'à ce petit bout de nerf qui me pousse vers une extrémité que je ne pensais pas trouver un jour. Je me resserre autour de lui et ma vision s'obscurcit. Je pense avoir crié son nom mais je ne suis pas sûre. Lorsque je tente de me recentrer sur son visage, il est dur, fixe et furieux. Il grogne entre ses dents, et un flot de jurons sort d'entre ses dents. Ses à-coups sont erratiques et bien plus rapides, plus forts qu'ils ne l'étaient au paravant .**

**Terrifiant. Glorieux. Ses yeux restent au niveau des miens durant une heure, ou peut être le temps d'un battement de cœur et là il desserre ses mains, frissonne et envoie sa semence profondément en moi. C'est à moi d'établir le contact, ma main caressant ses splendides cheveux, murmurant mon adoration. Il finit par se calmer et presse ses lèvres doucement sur les miennes avant de se retirer. Je suis sur le point de protester -j'aime le sentir en moi- lorsqu'il recommence à caresser mes cuisses, les embrassant avant de transférer sa bouche sur mon sexe. Il me nettoie doucement et minutieusement avec sa langue. Le martèlement sourd que créé mon corps lorsqu'il passe sur moi avec sa langue, augmente progressivement. Il me faut peu de temps avant de jouir encore, pas aussi durement que la première fois mais une plus douce et agréable expérience. Il se retire pour s'allonger à coté de moi, me prenant dans ses bras et jouant avec mes cheveux. Je lui souris, décidant que ce n'est pas forcément une bonne idée de finir un combat contre le gars avec qui je viens de coucher. Il rit silencieusement, les douces vibrations venant de son torse se prolongeant dans ma poitrine m'apaisent avant qu'elles ne redeviennent érotiques. Je lui demande curieuse « Quoi? » me demandant tout de même ce qui peut l'amuser. Il secoue sa tête avant de croiser mon regard et me montre un demi-sourire. « Je n'aurai jamais pensé que ma première fois serait au milieu d'une forêt avec une fille dont je connais que dalle et ni même si elle est humaine ou pas. ».Son explication me fait éclater de rire mais je proteste. « Je suis humaine ! Enfin principalement.».Il me murmure chatouillant ma joue « Mm... tu sens le chat... Il serait intéressant de rencontrer les parents d'une personne aussi unique. ».Je ronchonne « Parents? Tu te moques de moi? ». Il lève un sourcil et me fait signe de continuer. « J'ai été créée dans un labo. ».**

**Je me retourne, soulève mes cheveux et lui montre le code-barres tatoué sur ma nuque. J'entends un grognement furieux. « Je suis créée pour être un super soldat pour être vendue au plus offrant. Bien sûr tout ça c'était avant l'impulsion. Maintenant je ne suis pas sûre de ce qu'ils feraient de nous. ».Il caresse mon cou et l'embrasse gentiment. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par super soldat? ».Je n'apprécie pas l'ambiance sombre qui s'installe. Peut être qu'à un autre moment je lui aurais expliqué mais là je suis encore en pleine ivresse post-coïtale et je n'ai pas envie de me rappeler maintenant de Manticore ou de mon ancienne vie. Alors je décide l'alléger l'atmosphère. « Ça veut dire que tu viens de profiter d'une fille en chaleur... tu sais... je peux surement te faire arrêter pour ça. ». Je me moque doucement. Il gronde imitant l'agacement « Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir entendu protester. ». Ma tactique marche bien, j'ouvre de grands yeux ébahis et je le raille« Mais Edward ! Je n'étais pas dans mon état d'esprit habituel ! C'est mon ADN de félin qui me contrôlait ! ». Il se marre. « Mais c'est vrai ! ». Et j'insiste. « Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Et ça ne sera pas de ma faute les autres fois non plus ! ».Ça par contre ça le calme. « Les autres fois? ». Son visage s'assombrit et ses yeux prennent rapidement la couleur des ténèbres. Je lui explique machinalement, comme si cela n'a pas d'importance « Oh ouais. J'ai des chaleurs trois fois par an mais elles durent au moins une semaine à chaque fois. Et durant toute cette semaine, j'ai l'urgence de me faire tout mec qui passe à porter de mes mains. Ce qui explique pourquoi je traine ici plutôt qu'en ville aujourd'hui. ». Je prends un air boudeur. Je note en jubilant que ses yeux se sont encore plus assombris. Il rugit encore, bas et menaçant alors qu'il roule sur moi. Il me regarde avec son petit air coquin « Dans ce cas... il semble que je dois profiter de toi pour le reste de la semaine. ».**

* * *

_J'èspère que ça vous a plus à bientôt pour la suite . Noublier pas de laisser une p'tite review_


	2. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde voici un nouveau chapitre. Un grand merci à lexlina qui accepte de prendre un peut de temps pour me corriger. Merci a Bulles, Alexise-me, lolie41 et a l'inconnue qui m'on laisser une reviews. Je rappelle que les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à , et Charles.H Eglee et que l'histoire appartient a Phatom-wirter3739.**

**Voila, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontre avec la belle-famille**

Partie 1 : Les beaux-parents

**xoxo**

_**Point de vue Bella**_

_Je ne le sens pas… vraiment pas._

J'ai senti que c'était une mauvaise idée dès qu'Edward l'a émise. Non, mais je vous jure, nous ne sommes même pas vraiment ensemble et il veut déjà que je rencontre ses parents. « Je le sens pas. » ai-je murmuré.

« Ne t'inquiète pas tout se passera bien. » a-t-il répondu en me caressant la joue.

« Edward, on ne se connait depuis à peine une semaine ».

« J'ai pensé te présenter à eux dès notre rencontre » a-t-il répliqué.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'user d'autres arguments car il venait de se garer devant une magnifique villa. Il ouvrit ma porte et m'aida à descendre.

Une femme d'une trentaine d'années a ouvert la porte. « Edward, mon chéri ! Mais où étais-tu passé ? On commençait à s'inquiéter. ».

« Maman… » a soufflé Edward « Je vais bien. ».

Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de tourner les talons et de m'enfuir. Comme s'il l'avait pressentit, Edward a passé un bras autour de ma taille. « Maman, voici Bella. Bella, voici ma mère, Esmée. ».

« Enchantée, madame. » ai-je dit en lui tendant une main tremblante.

« Voyons, pas de ça entre nous ! » S'exclama-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras. Prise au dépourvue, je n'ai pas réagi. Puis, elle m'a alors relâché et nous a fait entrer. « Carlisle ! Edward est revenu ! ».

Un homme, à l'apparence toute aussi jeune qu'Esmée, est apparu en haut des escaliers. Edward l'invite à nous rejoindre. « Papa, je te présente Bella. Bella, mon père Carlisle. ».

« Enchanté(e). » avons-nous dit en même temps et, nous tendant réciproquement la main.

Il m'offre un méga sourire.

_C'est une marque de fabrique chez eux ou quoi !? _

Pendant le laps de temps où j'été perdue dans mes pensées, Edward avait déjà déballé toute mon histoire.

Carlisle me regardait... fasciné ? étonné ? « Bella, accepterais-tu discuter avec moi dans mon bureau ? ».

« Hum… Pourquoi pas… » ai-je dit d'une petite voix.

« Suis-moi. ».

Je l'ai donc suivi. Une fois dans son bureau, il m'a proposé un siège et s'est assis en face de moi. « Tout ce qu'Edward nous a dit sur toi est tout simplement fascinant. Et, j'aimerais en savoir plus… Enfin, si tu es d'accord ? ».

« Posez-moi vos questions. J'y répondrais comme je peux. ».

« Eh bien, Edward a dit que tu n'avais pas de parents. Mais, il y a bien eu quelqu'un pour vous mettre au monde ? ».

« Ils ont eu recours à des mères porteuses. ».

« Quels genres d'appareils utilisaient-ils ? Combien étiez-vous ?... ». Et, il a continué ainsi inlassablement. Les réponses que je lui fournissais, ouvraient à de nouvelles questions de sa part.

**xoxo**

**Point de vue Edward**

Esmée exultait.

Lorsque Carlisle a emmené Bella à l'étage, ma mère a commencé à babiller gaiement. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle tenait des propos à la limite de l'incohérence.

Alors que j'essayais de la calmer, la porte d'entrée s'est ouverte laissant apparaitre mes frères et sœurs. Le second round allait démarrer et j'avais le sentiment qu'il serait plus ardu que le précédent...

* * *

**Voila a bientôt pour la suite en espèrent que sa vous plaisent. N'oublier pas le petit bouton vert pour laisser vos impréssions.**


	3. Chapter 1 bis

**Salut tout le monde j'espère que la rentré c'est bien passer pour vous .Je tiens a re mercier toute celles qui m'on laisser une rapel que ni les idées ni l'univers et les personnages ne sont a celles qui ne le savent pas le x5 sont des êtres génétiquement modifier afin d'avoir des capacitées hors du comun. Merci a lexlina qui encore une fois a pris le temps de me relie et de me petite coucou a elo-didie, a joe et a toute les autres vous êtes superes les filles.**

**Bonne lecture **

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontre avec la belle-famille**

Partie 2 : Les beaux-frères et belles-sœurs

**xoxo**

_Le second round allait démarrer et j'avais le sentiment qu'il serait plus ardu que le précédent..._

**Point de vue Edward**

« Bah qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? » a demandé Emmett.

« Les enfants ! Votre frère a enfin trouvé sa compagne ! » S'est écriée Esmée.

« Quoi ?! » a demandé Alice. « Mais ce n'est pas possible, je crois que je l'aurais vu.».

Au même instant, Carlisle est arrivé au bas de l'escalier. Ne voyant pas Bella avec lui, je l'ai cherché du regard . Elle était resté sur le palier et observait attentivement la scène.

Je m'apprêtais à lui demander de nous rejoindre quand Rosalie m'a devancé. « Il y a une drôle d'odeur. » a-t-elle dit.

« Un humain… » a rajouté Jasper.

« Non pas vraiment. » a dit Alice.

« Vous me laisser en placer une ?! ».

« ... ».

« Merci » ai-je soupiré « Bella tu viens s'il te plaît ? ».

Elle est apparue près de moi. J'ai vu mes frères et sœurs faire de gros yeux.

« C'est qui celle là ? » a demandé Rosalie.

« C'est Bella, ma compagne. ».

« Tu blague ! » s'est-elle écrie.

« Non. » ai-je répliqué d'un ton sec.

« Mais c'est une blague je dois rêver ! ».

« De toutes les façons… » ai-je répliqué « Je me moque de ce que tu penses ? J'aime Bella, un point c'est tout ! ».

J'ai senti, à ce moment là, une main se serrer sur mon bras « Edward… » a chuchoté Bella. « arrête. Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée. Je ne veux pas détruire ta famille .Tu as de la chance d'en avoir une super cool. Ne gâche pas ça s'il te plait. ».

« Bella, toi aussi tu fais partie de ma famille aujourd'hui. Je ne te laisserais pas partir et si ça en gêne certains, je partirais avec toi. » lui ai-je dit « La balle est dans votre camp » ai-je rajouté en regardant mes frères et sœurs.

Sans attendre de réponse je suis parti dans ma chambre entrainant Bella avec moi.

**Point de vue Rosalie**

Non mais je rêve, Edward nous fait quoi là ? Il veut qu'on choisisse entre le fait qu'ils restent avec nous, cela assurant notre mort certaine si les Volturi apprennent qu'une humaine connaît notre secret ou, qu'ils partent ensemble.

« Les enfants ! » a dit Esmée, « Edward a enfin trouvé celle qui lui correspond nous allons donc tous l'accepter et se réjouir pour lui. C'est d'accord ? ».

_Ils sont d'accord !_

Alice prévoit déjà ses futures journées shopping.

Jasper se réjouit car il ne ressent pas envie de la bouffer.

Je me rends vite compte que c'est du grand n'importe quoi. Je suis donc sorti. Ok j'allais devoir la supporter mais qu'on ne me demande surtout pas de la traiter comme si je l'adorais.

* * *

**En espérent qui ça vous est une petite review s'il vous plait.A+ **


	4. Chapter 2

Salut a toutes je suis vraiment désoler pour cette longue absence mais ce n'est pas de ma faute la première c'est compliquer et les profs nous donne des tas de devoir je n'ai pas un W-E pour moi. Tout ce que je peux vous assurer c'est qu'il est or de question que j'abandonne cette fic parce que je sais ce que ça fait d'entamer, d'apprécier une fic et au dernier moment de ce rendre qu'elle est inachevée. Je m'excuse déjà pour les fautes qu'il pourrait y avoir ce chapitre n'a pas et corriger. Les personnages, l'univers et les idées générale de cette fic ne m'appartienne pas .

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Leur clouer le bec

Point de vue Edward

A peine arriver dans ma chambre Bella s'est retourné vers moi rouge de colère; génial ! Ca allait être ma fête.

« -Edward ! Je te jure que je ne suis pas une chieuse, mais je sais aussi que si cette fille recommence a me parler comme ça je peux te promettre qu'elle va s'en prendre une ! (N/A : Vas y ma fille affirme toi)

-Bella, ai-je soupiré, Rosalie a toujours été comme ça elle n'aime pas le changement

-Ca c'est son problème ! Elle n'a pas à me parler comme ça ! Je pense que dans mon existence aussi courte soit-elle je me suis déjà assez fait humilié comme ça alors tu va devoir lui demander de me montrer un peu plus de respect. Parce qu'il me semble que je lui est montré du respect lorsque je lui suis parler. »

Au ton de sa vois j'ai compris que cela ne servais a rien d'argumenter je l'ai donc laissé dans la chambre et suis redescendu au salon .Là je suis allé m'assoir avec Emett. Ce dernier c'est approcher de moi avec un drôle d'air.

« -Alors petit frère si tu racontais a grand frère Emett comment tu as rencontré ta copine.

Je suis sûr que tu étais horriblement coincé. M'a-t-il dis avec un grand sourire. »

Je me suis contenté de lever les yeux au ciel.

_D'ailleurs, a-t-il, pensé je me demande notre p'tit Eddy a perdu sa « carte V » _

« -Dit Ed tu va enfin m'expliquer comment tu a rencontré ta copine ? »

J'ai donc attendu qu'Esmée s'en aille avant d'annoncer à Emett que je l'avais rencontré dans les bois et que depuis je ne l'avais plus quitté. D'ailleurs je me suis tourné pour remédier à cette situation laissant Emett faire ce qu'il veut de son information.

Point de vue de Rosalie

Lorsque je suis retourné a la villa j'ai eut le temps d'entendre Edward indiquer a cette fille la direction de la salle de bain, j'en ai donc profité pour demander un conseil de famille .j'ai tenue à expliquer mon point de vue avant que qui conque ne parle. J'ai don expliquer qu'il était inconcevable qu'une humaine ne connaisse notre secret a peine avais-je fini ma phrase qu'une vois a crier de l'étage :

« Vu que je ne me sens pas particulièrement humaine en ce moment mais que tu tiens à dire que je le suis, tu peux m'aider à extraire le petit coté transgénique de ma personne. ».

Vu que la conversation, à vitesse vampirique et sur un ton extrêmement bas, peut être entendue de Bella, alors qu'elle prend sa douche au troisième, je fus rapidement à court d'arguments et me tus.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vois a plus pour me racheter car je vous ai fait attendre je vous donne un extrait du prochain chapitre :

Alice est extatique forcément. Elle est légèrement perturbée par le fait qu'elle ne puisse avoir de visions précises de Bella mais que quelques flashes brumeux. Cependant elle peut, et ça elle en est sûre, les voir faire du shopping ensemble. Bella refuse. Alice la supplie, disant qu'elle ne se rappelle rien de sa vie humaine et qu'elle n'a jamais réellement eu de véritables expériences humaines. Bella lui répond qu'elle non plus et elle ne s'en plaint pas.

A bientôt


	5. info

Salut à toutes je tiens tout d'abord à vous souhaiter un joyeux noël et une très bonne année suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir poster ces derniers temps mais ma correctrice, lex lina ,n'a plus le temps de corriger mes chapitres .

Le prochain est presque prêt et il me manque juste la correction et je vous le posterais .

Tant que j'y suis je me demandais si l'une d'entre vous voudrait bien me donner un coup de main en ce proposant comme correctrice. MERCI D'AVANCE! A bientôt.


	6. Chapitre 3

BPOV  
Bon sang mais ce n'est pas possible cette fille le fait exprès! Depuis qu'elle m'a soit disant vu dans une vision faire du shopping avec elle, elle ne démord pas de cette idée et veut à tout prix m'emmener faire du shopping chose que je déteste allègrement  
« Bella, s'il te plait... Bella, s'il te plait... ».  
Je lui réponds déterminée « Non ». Je résiste tant que je peux au pouvoir démoniaque de ses yeux de vampire. Manticore nous a entrainés pour résister à toute forme de coercition mais cela n'a jamais atteint un pouvoir de cette magnitude. « Bella, s'il te plait... ». Je sens mon cœur fondre un peu et je suis sur le point d'accepter lorsque je me rappelle que je déteste le shopping et que je n'ai pas un roupie. En plus je n'aime pas que l'on dépense de l'argent pour moi. Je sais que les centres commerciaux encore  
en état sont devenus hors de prix. Plutôt que de lui répondre, je lui fais un signe de tête. « Bella je ne me souviens absolument pas de ma vie humaine ! Je n'ai jamais eu d'humains avec qui jouer avant. Ça m'a privée de précieuses expériences ! ». Sa déclaration est accentuée par une expression qui m'arracherait le cœur et de la tristesse dans sa voix de cristal. J'ai tout à fait le droit d'être apitoyée maintenant. Mais non. « Moi aussi. ». La réponse cœur de pierre.  
L'expression sur son visage est comique. J'en aurais ri si ce n'était pas à mon tour de faire mon cinéma. Je renifle et continue mon histoire à faire pleurer les chaumières « Toi au moins tu ne peux pas te rappeler de ton enfance. Alors que moi oui et je souhaite vraiment l'oublier. Tu as une famille. Je vis en cavale le reste de ma vie que je ne passe pas en rat de labo pour Manticore... ». Je pleure lourdement, et cache mon visage hilare pour qu'elle ne découvre pas l'arnaque. Elle me prend automatiquement dans ses bras, me réconfortant. C'est un très joli tableau jusqu'au moment où la voix de Jasper casse sèchement mon plan. « Elle n'est pas triste Alice. Elle essaie juste d'échapper à ton idée de shopping. ». Je lève les yeux et regarde le traitre. Il me sourit, conscient et fier de son acte « Hey, si tu n'y vas pas, elle m'y obligera ! C'est chacun pour soi ! ». Alice me regarde indignée « Tu m'as menti ? ». Je grimace. « Non je n'ai pas menti ! Je suis aussi déracinée que toi, sauf que moi je ne pleurniche pas dessus."Et pan. Alice me regardait avec un petit sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.  
"Bah puisque c'est comme ça demain à la première heure, on part pour le centre commercial!"  
"Hors de question !"Ai-je répliqué d'un ton sans appel.  
"Mais Bella c'est...C'est bientôt Noël!" S'est-elle exclamée d'un air triomphant.  
Noël ! Elle est bien bonne celle là ! T'a rien trouvé d'autres cocotte parce qu'à ce train-là, t'es pas prête à me trainer dans un magasin!  
"Alice, écoutez-pour moi Noël c'est comme Halloween, Thanksgiving, la St-Valentin et toutes ces autres conneries, c'est une fête purement commerciale sans aucun intérêt étant donné que je n'ai pas un rond à dépenser. De plus, la coupai-je alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler, je refuse que toi ou Edward ne dépensiez de l'argent pour moi! Donc si c'est le fait de me voir me balader dans les fringues de ton frère qui te dérangent, je peux toujours aller chercher mes affaires à Seattle," ai-je dit tentant de retenir un éclat de rire qui menaçait de m'échapper vu la tête d'Alice.  
"Si tu pouvais en profiter pour ne plus revenir", a lancé Blondie depuis l'étage.  
Je m'apprêtais à lui lancer une réplique ode mon cru quand Edward intervient : "Ça suffi Rosalie laisse-la un peu tranquille "  
Blondie n'a rien répondu ... Tant mieux, quand elle ne parle pas ça nous fait des vacances!  
"Alors! Alors! Alors!", s'est exclamée Alice en sautillant.  
Bon sang, il faut vraiment que je trouve un moyen efficace de la faire taire et si possible pour un bon moment.  
"Quoi Alice!, me suis-je exclamée, alors quoi! Tu voudrais pas arrêter de sauter partout un peu ! Ça m'horripile! AU PLUS HAUT POINT!" ai-je hurlé.  
Soudain le silence s'est fait dans toute la maison.  
"T'aurais jamais du dire ça ... ", railla Jasper  
"Mais... Mais... Je... Bella?" a murmuré Alice. Et voilà le comeback de la moue avec la lèvre tremblotante, ajouté au regard de chien battu. Elle n'a pas encore compris que ça ne fonctionnait pas avec moi?!  
"Écoute Alice, je t'adore, mais il y a des fois ou je veux être au calme et dans ces moments-là, tu deviens vraiment chiante."  
Jasper, Edward et Alice me regardaient comme s'il m'avait poussé un troisième œil. Je les regardais moi aussi cherchant à comprendre ce qui leur arrivait quand des bruits de course ont retenti et la seconde d'après, le reste de la famille est arrivée.  
"Que ce passe-il?", a demandé Esmée, légèrement paniquée.  
"Bah j'en sais rien", ai-je répondu. "Dites Carlisle, les vampires peuvent être en état de choc?"  
"Je n'en sais rien," m'a-t-il répondu, troublé.  
"En attendant que vous résolviez ce problème, j'aurais besoin que quelqu'un m'accompagne à Seattle. Alice estime qu'il est inconcevable que je continue à porter les vêtements d'Edward."  
Emmet s'est instantanément proposé de m'accompagner, je me suis donc chargée de lui expliquer que je n'avais besoin de lui que pour l'aller, car je ferais le retour en moto. Il faut croire que cette dernière précision a tout de suite réveillé Edward, car il a hurler: "À moto ?! Mais tu est folle!"  
Alors la mon coco t'es mal barré...  
"De quel droit, tu te permets de me parler sur ce ton?! Écoutez-moi bien Edward je ne sais pas quelle genre de potiche totalement débile, tu a l'habitude de fréquenter, mais avec…, mais tu BAISSES D'UN TON! C'est clair ! J'ai pris l'habitude de ne pas me laisser dicter ma conduite. Alors si tu veux jouer au petit chef tu t'es trompé de personne! Compris?!" Puis sans attendre de réponse, je me suis dirigée vers le garage entraînant Emmet dans mon siège.


End file.
